the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:RZF25/Too early for this, but...
I Know that the time I'm writing this is too early for the series, but I need to do it. I have some ideas for the season 4. If you're asking why 4, and not 3, is because season 3 will be a (more or less) 10-episode arc involving the family stuck in an island, staying there until the ban is over. I made this blog to share some ideas before they escape of my mind. Season 4 Numbered episodes Unnumbered episodes #'4 vs. 4 vs. 4:' I had the idea after view The Loud House article in TVtropes. Beauty, Brains, and Brawn. The Loud Siblings plus Clyde, will make a competition of what's the best team. #'The Two-Sibling Plan:' After being catched with others by Bobby and Ronnie Ann, respectively, Lori and Lincoln need to retrieve their couple, each sibling will go with the other's ex-couple. #'Tetra-Linc: '''Lincoln starts an addiction by Tetris. #'There's No Place Like Inflation': Lincoln accidentally makes everything and everyone ball shaped (ball shaped humans have closed eyes) by launching one of Lisa's inflation nuke. Idea by MrYokaiAndWatch902 #'Darkness Awaken': Ace Savvy and friends find out that their new opponent is.... Idea by MrYokaiAndWatch902 #'The Great Pudding Robbery': Someone robbed all the puddings in the fridge. Now is turn to Lincoln solve the mystery. #'Four Lincolns and a Girlfriend': American Lincoln receives a visit from the french, canadian, and new-zealandese Lincolns, but these latters try to conquer US Lincoln's girlfriend (you know, Ronnie Ann) because they don't have. #'Klingon Loud': After watching Star Trek, Lincoln starts to write in klingonese, but no one understands his scripts. #'United Louds of the World': ''Originally two-parted, later shortened to only one. The siblings separate in the world, and 11 Loud families are mixed between countries. #'Exploding Lincoln': Lincoln plays Exploding Kittens with his Ace Savvy cards... #'Monopoliloud': The Loud siblings play Monopoly, but L... takes it too seriously. #'I Also Exist': After being treatened like a living prop, Lily decides to finally talk and do more than baby things. #'Technology Mayhem': The Loud siblings are disconnected from their dispositives, and need to find another way to not be bored. #'Dimension Lost': Lisa accidentally sends Lincoln to other dimension. #'Pinball Chaos': The Louds buy a pinball game, is so addictive that all miss the school to play pinball. #'Beware with Bets': While playing online, Lincoln accidentally makes a bet, betting the property of the house. #'Crash Lincoln Loud': Lincoln Loud starts his driving test... when he's only 13 years old! Idea by MrYokaiAndWatch902. #'Music Video': Luna's musical academy sent her a homework: she needs to make a music video within a week. #'Alincoln' (or Lin-Lang): Eventually a invention fails, Making Leni a Water Spirit and Lincoln a Fire Spirit. Idea by MrYokai #'I Scream For Paintballs': It's the summer and Lincoln sets up a paintbal game. Unfortunaly, it gets to wild. Idea by MrYokai #'Arfity-Arf-Arf': Luan does her same thing again every april: She pranks the WHOLE Household. Unfortunaly, this makes everybody in the Loud House a meme. Idea by MrYokai #'L, Li, Lin, Linc, Linco, Lincol, and Lincoln' (L, Linc, and Lincoln; for short): Lincoln gets an addiction to Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Idea by MrYokai #'Going Impossible': Lincoln must save the world from the Impossible Quiz. Idea by MrYokai #'Frozen, But Not in Ice': Lisa accidentally freezes all the Loud siblings. Now she needs to defrost them, or the effect will become permanent #'What Am I?': The Louds play Pictionary, but Lisa sends it all to the game, turning them in drawings. #'An Extra': The Louds receive a visit of the Shouts. #'Tales from the Loud House': The Loud siblings count three stories that involve non-canon fic. #'Lucky Seven': The Loud House, but with only seven siblings. (Bhv, lw'v wudvk) #'Going Viral': After someone uploaded the Loud siblings making stupid things, they now need to rescue their reputation. #'Clyde Returns': After a LONG ausence, Clyde returns to the show with an episode focused on him. #'Prepare to BOOM!': Lincoln meets Bazzi from BOOM Online! Idea by MrYokai #'A Very Poisonous Soda': Lincoln and Clyde have a post of Soda, but someone poisoned the soda that the sisters drank. So Lincoln and Clyde need to find a cure. Idea by Pablo Solis #'Lily's Day Out': When Lincoln and Clyde go for the Lily's photo,she scapes,and Lincoln and Clyde pass for conflicts,adventures and funny moments for pass. Idea by Pablo Solis #'Don't Scruba Dub Dub': Scruff, my Seawoof, injures the whole Loud House. Bad news is he also injured all doctors. So who's going to save them? Idea by MrYokai #'Color Coded': Lisa thinks the family's not too awesome, so she puts does the same thing as in Lin Lang. Note: Lori = Water Mermaid, Leni = Aqua Card, Luna = Lunar Wolf, Luan = Static Jester, Lynn = Fire Genie, Lucy = Count Loudula, Lola = Pink Angel, Lana = Same as Lori, Lisa = Tornado Spirit, Lily equals... Doomsday Maid (this is the first appearance of 5 year old Lily). Idea by MrYokai #'Silly Superstitions': It's Friday 13, and Lynn is nervous because her team plays that day. #'Loud House: The Musical': It's basically, a normal day at the Loud house, adapted in a musical. Idea borrowed of Mason #'Homeless': SEASON FINALE: When advised that the house is gonna be demolished, the Louds try to avoid that. Probable episodes *'Nomiloudted for a Oscar: '''When Lincoln and his family end their trip to Hollywood, they get mistakely nominated for an Oscar. ''Contain stock footages from Lincoln's Book, Ice Law, Lincoln Leaves?!, Sight-o-Ween, Lincoln Dyes, Like a Gum, Superjoin Me, Home Alone, Clyde Moves, Exchanging Pizzas, Formal Event, Heavenly Pranskter, Assistant Day, All in an Hotel, Amnesia-Loud, IKEA Frenzy, Ghost Effect, Good'OL Lincoln, Cooking Fails and Too Many Places! *'The Tooth Hurts '- Lincoln's chipped tooth is about to fall, so his sisters try different ways to pull it. ---- If you have other ideas, please leave them below, any idea will be taked in consideration. The goal is having Season 4 with 40 episode codes. Percentage 100%, 40 of 40, 0 vacancies left Done. Category:Blog posts